helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Kishimoto Yumeno
|Row 2 title = Also known as |Row 2 info = Kishimon (きしもん) |Row 3 title = Birthplace |Row 3 info = Osaka, Japan |Row 4 title = Genre |Row 4 info = Japanese Pop |Row 5 title = Occupation |Row 5 info = Singer |Row 6 title = Years Active |Row 6 info = 2012-Present |Row 7 title = Associated Acts |Row 7 info = Hello Pro Kenshuusei}} Kishimoto Yumeno (岸本ゆめの) is a member of Hello! Project as a Hello Pro Kenshuusei. She was introduced at Hello Pro Kenshuusei's December 2012 concert. Biography Early Life Kishimoto Yumeno was born on April 1, 2000 in Osaka, Japan to a couple whose names are undisclosed. Prior to auditioning for Suppin Utahime, she was a child actress under NAC. 2012 She auditioned for Morning Musume's 11th generation and was number #32, she managed to become a finalist, but in the end she was not chosen to enter the group. On November 20, it was announced that Kishimoto would be joining Hello Pro Kenshuusei alongside five other girls. She was officially introduced on December 9 at the Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2012 ~12gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ alongside Kanazawa Tomoko, Kaga Kaede, Wada Sakurako, Makino Maria, and Ichioka Reina."新メンバー6人もお披露目。ハロプロ研修生、フレッシュなステージを披露" (in Japanese). DeView by Oricon. 2010.12.10. 2013 On March 5th, there was an FC event held for Kishimoto, and Kanazawa Tomoko. On November 9, Kishimoto participated as a backdancer for Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Aki ~CHANCE!~'s Hyogo concert. 2014 Kishimoto participated as a backup dancer in the Berryz Koubou Debut 10th Anniversary Concert Tour 2014 ~Real Berryz Koubou~. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Kishimoto Yumeno (岸本ゆめの) *'Nickname:' Kishimon (きしもん) *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Osaka, Japan *'Blood type:' B *'Height:' 157cm *'Hello! Project Status:' **2012-11-20: Hello Pro Kenshuusei Member *'Hello! Project groups:' **Hello Pro Kenshuusei (2012–Present) |-|Q&A= *'Specialty:' Knitting, Wink *'Hobbies:' Karaoke *'Motto:' "Pinchi wa chansu" (ピンチはチャンス; Pinch chance) *'Favorite Food:' Karage (dried food) *'Favorite Color:' Gold *'Favorite Sports:' Marathon *'Favorite Hello! Project song:' "Kaccho Ii Uta", "VERY BEAUTY", "Magic of Love" *'Looks Up To:' Sato Masaki Discography Featured In Singles Hello Pro Kenshuusei *Ten Made Nobore! (Debut) *Oheso no Kuni Kara Konnichiwa / Ten Made Nobore! Works Filmography Films *2010 Oooku Ⅱ (大奥Ⅱ) TV Dramas *2001 Honmamon (ほんまもん) *2009 Rekishi Hiwa Historia (歴史秘話「ヒストリア」) *2010 Kodomo wo Mamore (子どもを守れ) *2011 Omiyasan 8 (おみやさん) *2011 Mito Komon Dai 43Bu (水戸黄門　第４３) Magazines *2014.05.22 UTB+ (with Hamaura Ayano and Wada Sakurako) Trivia *She thinks she won't lose to any other member in her light brown skin. *She wants to be an idol that is praised by everyone. *Tsunku said that she has a positive personality and seems to be up for doing anything. *She was ranked 2nd best at MC in Hello Pro Kenshuusei. (Gekkan Entame magazine) *She wanted to join Hello Pro Kenshuusei because she thought she could polish up her singing and dancing. *For her, the best thing about joining Hello Pro Kenshuusei was when she got to sing the parts of seniors she admires at the Nama Tamago show. *For her, the hardest thing about being a Hello Pro Kenshuusei is when newer Kenshuusei get more work than her. *She wants to try to sing "Akai Nikkichou" by Akagumi 4. *She sang Waratte! YOU for the Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~. *She says that she can't attend all Kenshuusei lessons due to living in Osaka, but because so many new Kenshuusei joined after her, she says she will keep working hard. *Her rivals in Hello Pro Kenshuusei are Makino Maria and Wada Sakurako. They spend a lot of time together, they've known each other for a while, and they're friends, but lately she feels like Maria has been getting better than her at performances so she feels more of a rivalry between them. *She is sad because she feels that her generation-mates are getting better and getting more work as a result and she wonders why she hasn't improved as much as they have. *Her dream is to become a perfect performer like Suzuki Airi, and she'll keep going to improve herself so that she can debut. *Says that her goal for 2014 is to whiten her skin. *Tsunku's comments: "Put forth a lot of effort into making your singing better. Work on your impressions. I want you to memorize anything and everything about the way Western singers work." See Also *Kishimoto Yumeno Gallery *Kishimoto Yumeno Concerts & Event Appearances Reference External Links *Official Profile *Announcement of the 17th Generation *Hello Pro Kenshuusei blogs: March 2013, June 2013, December 2013, February 2014 *Morning Musume/C-ute tour blog Category:Members who failed a Morning Musume audition Category:Members from Osaka Category:2012 additions Category:Members born after Hello! Project's formation Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:2000 births Category:April Births Category:Blood type B Category:Aries Category:17th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:17th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Kishimoto Yumeno